Bruises in the Morning
by Veilwuarrah
Summary: BDSM hint fic. DomArthur/subMerlin; slash; WARNING. MATURE CONTENT. [1] A little scene of Merlin waking up and Arthur being his teasing self. [2] Arthur likes hot baths, Merlin learns the hard way.(ginger play)
1. Bruises in the morning

**I have no explanation for this. o_o It. Just. Happened. I got up Saturday morning and started typing. I'm not even a hardcore slash fan. I just don't know... _*confused-beyond-lost-beyond-confused*_ Oh but I do like a BDSM atmosphere/emotions. Anyways, hope you like what came out of this little _tease_.. feedback appreciated. _(Don't hit me!.. too hard :P)_**

_**Full-basket-o-thanks-and-cookies to TeganL74 for being a superb beta~!**_

**.*.**

He got startled awake. The world was slowly creeping into his senses when a hand touched his bare shoulder and he jumped; unintentionally, of course. He was in the king's chambers after all. He had nothing to be afraid of.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to startle you," a familiar voice said from behind him and he heard slow steps going around the bed. He shifted, to get up.

"Stay still." The voice came from the foot of the bed and the manservant obeyed.

There was a shift in the balance of the bed, as someone sat on the side of the mattress.

Merlin could only peer up with one eye at the blonde flocks in the morning light, as well as the small spots of dust flying around in the air, lit by the sunlight coming in through the window. He couldn't see the face they belonged to very well, as the sunlight was hitting him from the back, but he knew who it was; he could sense him. He would recognize him out of a million silhouettes.

The man just sat, and Merlin could feel that he smiled as he looked at him.

He ran the back of his fingers along his left shoulder, down his biceps, until he reached his elbow. His forearm was tucked under the pillow. Suddenly, the hand grabbed the covers and threw them off him, and he involuntarily gasped at the sudden morning chill on his bare body.

Arthur snickered. "Yes, it's a little cold this morning."

Merlin's only reply was a muffled groan, and he squeezed his eyes shut for a second.

The king's hand was on him again. Running along his back, down his side, to his buttocks; observing, caressing lightly. He took a quick breath, when the king's touch went over his bruises; long, red, slightly swollen lines coloring his fair skin; licks of the whip; scratch-marks of the king.

"We'll need to tend to these.." he said, deliberately running the tip of his finger along one of them, and Merlin squeezed his eyes shut. His head was spinning over last night, and most of it was still a blur.

The blonde's touch slipped lower on his body and gave his bum a little squeeze.

Merlin couldn't help but let the corner of his mouth curl up slightly; lucky, he thought, that his lips were covered. He would've felt embarrassed.

"Turn around," Arthur said, and Merlin did. He slowly turned onto his back, feeling the cold air on his skin, and feeling the shift of the unmistakable fabric move on his flesh. It was a thin, finely crafted, discreetly ornate leather band – _black_, to match his hair color. The king picked it himself. It went around his neck and was secured with a small silver buckle. It was a symbol of belonging. Proof that he belonged to _him;_ and him alone.

The morning chill now reached his chest, his stomach, his manhood and thighs; his feet still shielded under the heavy covers. The slight perspiration made it feel a bit cooler then it was. The same touch caressed his skin again. A soft and exploring palm ran over his chest, toyed with his chest hair, a finger slipped across his collarbone and the silhouette smiled.

"You overslept."

Merlin peered up at the window to see the sunlight.

"But it's alright. Last night was intense, after all." Arthur smirked, and Merlin felt his ears burn as he remembered just how intense. The ropes around his wrists; the chilly licks of the playful lashings; the heat of the mix of pain and pleasure; bites and licks; muffled moans and long gasps; scratches and caressing, groping, his own flesh heated and sweaty; the pushes and the pulls; his submission. His cheeks felt hot, and as the king smirked even wider, he knew they were quite visibly red by now.

"I will need you to get some food now though," he said and stood up. "Present yourself," the voice said, and in those words, there hid a peculiar hunger again, a curious glance; to look shamelessly, yet hide that curiosity, hide the slight curve of the corner of his mouth, while fully conscious of the fact that he had every _right_ to do this, to ask this of _his_ manservant.

Merlin shifted to push himself off the pillows and get in the desired position. He scurried off the bed, and he was quick to kneel on the cold floor. He sat on his ankles, parting his legs wide, back arched, head held high and arms behind his back.

His owner smiled, running his gaze through all that was _presented_ to him. He really adored what he saw.

"I'm pleased," he said, and the warlock tried to hide his own smile; he was glad to please him.

The young king stepped closer, his crotch just inches from his servants face and Merlin eyed the fabric, _oh_ how he eyed it indeed. Arthur ran his hand through his dark hair, surprisingly soft to the touch, then gripped a little harder at the nape, and tilted his head by force.

"Don't you know you're supposed to be looking at _me_?"

"I was," came the answer, followed by a lopsided grin.

The king crouched down, still hanging onto his hair, his face just inches from that of his servant's.

"You're such a bratty one."

Merlin just smiled, and felt a slight blush creep into his cheeks. Arthur gave one more tug at his hair while, his other hand found the collar Merlin wore, slid a finger through the small ring that dangled from it and pulled the manservant a little closer to him. Merlin was so preoccupied with what he knew would follow, he didn't even notice the king's hand slip from his locks.

All he could think of, all he could focus on were those soft lips, now hovering in front of his, and he waited and waited, and oh how Arthur loved to toy with him. He knew the servant wasn't allowed to move, he knew he had to wait; he was instructed to do so, and the king was just a horrible person when it came to teases.

Finally, those lips pressed onto his, and tongue invaded his mouth, and it felt intense and hot, but then he suddenly gasped, as the young man's other hand, which he hadn't noticed leave his hair, was now between his legs, gripping and caressing, exploring and teasing. As they ran up his manhood and squeezed it, his fingers then fiddled around his jewels, cupping them, and one finger slid in between; pressing onto that magic spot that made the warlock moan. And so he moaned, right into the mouth of the king, as he was unable to pull away from him, his kiss, and his grip and tug on his collar, his sheer right over his body pinned him into place, and he felt defenseless and ashamed, yet overwhelmed and safe.

The moment was long-drawn, but still not long enough – it was _never long enough_ - and when their lips parted, Merlin had that certain sparkle in his eyes. Arthur grinned at him as he stood up and walked to the small cupboard near his bed. Merlin followed his every move, slightly panting from the furious kiss they'd just shared. Pulling a drawer out, Arthur searched through the contents, eventually turning with a piece of red fabric.

"Red, today," he said, smiling at the neckerchief. "To suit the color of your pretty bruises," he added, and tossed the cloth towards his kneeling manservant. However, with the warlock still having to stay in the presenting position, the neckerchief met his chest and fell towards the ground; only getting caught when it reached his erect manhood.

"Get dressed," Arthur said, slightly amused, and Merlin reached to put the neckerchief on, that efficiently covered up the collar he wore, then stood to gather his clothes and put them on.

The king walked around to his table, fiddling with the objects on it. It was then, that Merlin heard a familiar clink that made him a little nervous. He picked his head up, but not soon enough; the next moment the king having him pushed his face forward on the bed.

"Be still now," he said, as he kicked his legs apart.

He didn't like this part, it was so embarrassing. And even though it aroused him on some level, he would have never admitted it, and would protest to it, but to no avail. He was the king's _property,_ after all. Arthur placed something on the bed next to him, an open jar as much as he could see, and then moved to undo the strings and belt of his trousers, and Merlin soon felt his pants slide down to his knees.

"Just to keep your little bum hole occupied, and reminding you of who you are, and who you belong to," the king said with a devious smirk, and no doubt he was enjoying this far too much.

Merlin then felt something cold press against him, and he tried to pull away with a whimper – a useless and futile attempt nonetheless, as something slowly slid into him and his hole closed around it.

He hated it, because it made it very hard for him to fully focus on whatever he was doing. It felt embarrassing. It felt arousing. It felt like his owner's presence was on him at all times. He loved it.

"There.." King Arthur admired his work for a moment, as he wiped his hands on the round bottom of the young man; giving the stone a slight tap and grinning about the gasp it made Merlin draw, before he took the jar, which he used to properly grease up the peculiarly shaped stone that now was embedded in his _property's_ arse. It was specially crafted, smooth and wide, with a narrowed neck and a circular base; and a little heavy, as Merlin described it.

Each time, he remembered the very first time he presented the plug to his servant, and each time he chuckled at the memory of his manservant's irked expression. He had gotten used to it by now, and despite his protests, his manhood and flushed cheeks told a different story from his upset words.

Merlin clumsily got up and put his trousers back on.

"Bring me breakfast," the king said after a while. "And bring some ointment from Gaius."

Arthur took extra care to always apply it himself, if their play got rough, and resulted in bruises in the morning.

Merlin couldn't figure out who enjoyed that more.


	2. A bath as hot as ginger

**_I have no regrets!.._ Well, I feel a little awkward, but as my _'need'_ for more Merlin/au/slash increased.. err.. well.. _this_ came out. _Ugh._ I'll just stop babbling. I enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it. Feedback very much appreciated. **

**Special thanks to TeganL74 for putting up with my weirdness and being a wonderful BETA for this. **

**Be WARNED, it is mature content! Contains: figging, D/s, bondage, caning(mention). Also, a 'Guest reviewer' pointed it out, and I am going to forward it: _Don't try this at home!_ Or .. if you insist, then read up, read up and read up some more! Some people might be allergic to ginger. Reactions can vary from person to person. **

* * *

******.*.**

**~ A bath as hot as ginger ~**

_._

_"Oah…_ this is good!. It feels _so_ good…" Arthur grinned and made sure to voice as much as he could, just how good it felt. _Exaggeratedly_ good.

"_Mmh.._ yes, this is very nice…" He threw a gloating glance towards his bed and felt overly pleased with the situation. Not so much the writhing figure on the mattress. "Oh, you have no idea how great this feels, Merlin.." He chuckled and splashed the warm water in the tub, however the only reply he got was a muffled dashed whimper. "Come on, Merlin, it hasn't even been 5 minutes yet.. Take it like a man!" Arthur said, looking up at the shivering form of his manservant, his eyes meeting the pleading blue ones. The gagged servant was unable to voice his discomfort, though it was pretty obvious and the king just grinned right back at him.

.

The king hadn't been so pleased a little while ago.

"This is cold _Mer_lin. _Cold._" He splashed the lukewarm water in the tub with his fingers, then resumed his position to stand akimbo; glaring at his manservant as the raven haired man fiddled with a bucket of water, "This just won't do, will it, _Mer_lin?" he growled, and despite him wearing only a towel around his waist, he managed to look threatening.

"No, Sire." Merlin mumbled, averting his eyes. It was terribly distracting, every time Arthur was near naked around him.

"You're completely useless, aren't you, Merlin?"

"I can get it warmed up.."

"No, you can't."

"I can! I'll just use.."

"No. It's not the first time I've had to wait for my bathwater. I think it's time you learned I like my baths hot. _Really__ hot."_

Merlin had a bad feeling about this. _And rightfully so;_ especially on seeing Arthur's grin; _that_specific grin; the _plotting one._It meant the king has thought of something to get his point across, and it wasn't necessarily something his servant would like. _No._ It was something he would definitely _NOT_ like.

"Go down to the market and fetch me a hand of ginger." He said with a smirk.

_Oh, this wasn't heading in a good direction.._the manservant swallowed.

"Well? Get going!"

"Yes, Sire," he said with a shaky voice, putting the bucket down as the blonde strode back behind the screen, and Merlin headed towards the chamber door.

"Make sure it's a nice piece!"

"Yes, Sire."

.

Merlin gulped as he saw Arthur pull a knife out and take the ginger in hand, he cut a finger of it off, cutting into the palm to get a nice long piece; then with a glance towards the dark haired man – _just to make sure he is watching_ – he started to peel and carve the piece he had cut off, all the while shamelessly smiling to himself. He peeled it slowly, clearing off any nodes and bumps and making sure to carve it just right, taking his sweet time doing so; making sure the fibrous root was nice and smooth. Stealing glances of the nervous warlock, he could see the boy couldn't take his eyes off what was getting shaped from the piece of root. It's shape scarily resembled that stone Arthur made him wear inside of him and under his clothes from time to time. Long and slender with slightly narrowed neck, it's shape was slowly coming to show. Then Arthur dipped it into the water to have it moist and turned to a frozen Merlin with a mischievous grin.

"Strip," the king then said, and it was so much fun every time he said that word, it sent shivers up and down his back; more so that once those deep blue orbs met his eyes, a moment later, the boy started to obey. He remembered the time when he wasn't as willing and obedient, but that was another story..

As the air around them filled with the distinct aroma of the ginger, Arthur noted to himself with no small amount of joy, that despite his blue eyed servant looking terrified, _other parts_ of him betrayed his curiosity and maybe a little bit of excitement as well; and lucky for him, Arthur knew what he was doing.

.

_Now_, he was enjoying his bath _(which he eventually just had Merlin heat up with a spell),_as he glanced at his manservant; hands tied behind his back, face down on the royal bed; laying across a couple of pillows, squirming; no longer staring at him but rather at anything in the room or shutting his eyes tight. Arthur could see that sweat was covering him from head to toe and he was trembling, _oh how he was trembling_. He continuously let out muffed moans and cries, breathing deeply and unable to lay still.

Originally Arthur had intended the cloth to serve as blindfold, to have his manservant pay all his attention to the feeling alone and nothing else; - "_to learn just how hot the king likes his bath"_ – but it didn't take long, and as the warmth increased to burning from the root, his moans and pleadings got so loud, Arthur decided, he rather see his eyes, then to hear his moaning at that time. - Not that there was anything particularly wrong with him moaning, _(on the contrary)_ but the day was young, and he would have plenty of time to provoke the sound from the younger man. Arthur would make sure to hear it.

He could listen to Merlin all day, and all night.. The usual soft, low tone his voice had, produced the most incredible moans. Oh how Arthur could listen to it; until Merlin was too exhausted to moan anymore; until he would just pass out or fall asleep. But for now the muffed sounds were good enough. It was a nice change of routine.

The blonde splashed the hot water, sighed with contentment and enjoyed the atmosphere of it all. A cozy fire, a hot bath, his submissive moaning; what a treat the day started out to be.

_He wasn't cruel._ Arthur told himself. Well maybe just a little, but not really.. Merlin had to learn his lesson. It was essential for a servant to know these things. The method might have been questionable, but that wasn't important. Despite the intense burning sensation caused by the fluids of the root, ginger was harmless; and Merlin was sensitive, but he obviously wasn't allergic to it. _(Very few people are in fact)_ So Arthur was content and proud of himself.

He got the hang of things now. He had learnt early on that he should pick up on it fast, rather than to have his father _"train"_ his manservant. Now _that_ had felt uncomfortable. For the servant too, obviously; but for Arthur to stand by and watch his father do things to the boy that was given to _him_, was something he didn't want to repeat.

His father was much rougher with his _training_. Arthur felt bad for the raven-hair when he was introduced to his _other duties_ and resisted to oblige. He figured out pretty fast that telling his father was a mistake, after their first "session" to correct the servant's behavior; so he took matters into his own hand, explaining to the boy why it was important to follow the prince's orders _willingly_; if he didn't want the king to _force_ him to.

Though there was something arousing in the position the first time he presented that little stone to the boy. Oh, he protested with all his might, but Uther didn't stand for it.

Even Arthur was shocked at what came after that and couldn't really recall what and how exactly it had happened, but had to give credit; Uther sure knew what he was doing. The king got a leash around his neck _somehow_ and Merlin soon found himself with knees and hands on the ground; face on the floor; the leash running down between his legs, and with a tug and a pull, as the king stepped on the end of the rope behind him, it became impossible for the manservant to get up; having himself exposed and at the mercy of the royals and the cane in the hand of a rather upset older Pendragon. And Uther wasn't one to be touched by a servant's protesting groans and pleading whimpers or cries; more so once he got worked up at the servant's disobedience.

Arthur shivered at the memory. He found breaking someone into submission wasn't the same thing as easing someone into it. Merlin was loyal to him, that much he knew; so he didn't want to break him, and he was a natural to submit. Arthur found that to be something to admire, rather than take it as something for granted and abuse it.

_Submission is a gift._ A person's heart and soul given to their dominant partner; and as such, it is a precious gift, which would be dirtied, should it not be given willingly.

So then came the long conversation Arthur felt was necessary. - _Contrary to common belief Arthur did have a heart. He even kept telling himself so._

He still remembered Merlin's tears-soaked confused face; humiliation burning on his expression, as the then-prince applied ointment to his red and purple cane-raised welts. But he promised to obey. And so he did. Well, more or less. The boy was bratty; _by the Gods,_ he was bratty. But Arthur found that to be part of his charm; not that he would tell the raven-hair, _no_, that would go to his head too much. He was alright. But he needed to learn.

Arthur felt sore after training or numb after long hours of council meetings, not to mention how he felt after a long patrol, or hunt, when they slept on the ground and had little shelter from rain; so a warm bath was always welcome and it always managed to ease the tension in his body and warm him up. Even if he didn't particularly need one at the moment, the council meeting hasn't been that long..

He glanced up from where he was, having noticed the moans weren't coming as often, instead there were deep, hoarse breaths and looked at Merlin with furrowed brows. He was shivering still, eyes squeezed shut, but it struck Arthur in the heart when he saw his face glistering with what seemed more then just sweat.

He was out of the water in an instant and strode to his bed. Maybe he'd gone a bit too far this time. It has been more then ten minutes already, and it was Merlin's first time for this sort of play.

His manservant only noticed the king when he was already by the bed; he opened his eyes and looked up at him pleadingly.

Yes, Arthur was right. Those were indeed tears wetting his face.

"Too much?" he asked, as he pulled the cloth from the man's mouth, trying to hide his concern.

"Mercy…. Mercy…." the raven haired man groaned.

That was certainly something to pay attention to.

Arthur rarely heard that safeword from the boy. Either he was too stubborn, too resistant, too eager to please his king.. but he said it now, and it meant it was too much.

"Pleasse.."

"Alright," the blonde said, feeling a little concerned for the younger man. It was very rare for Merlin to utter a safeword like 'mercy'; so he quickly reached to where the ginger was inserted and gently pulled it out, noticing how Merlin arched his back as he did so, and his hands balled into fists as they were tied behind his back.

With the ginger gone, Merlin still shivered and moaned though clenched teeth, and Arthur suddenly felt a little confused.

"Please… I beg you, Sire.." the manservant whimpered.

"Don't be such a girl, Merlin. It's not there anymore!" the king said, but with each passing moment he got the feeling he was missing something; something very essential. "The feeling should vanish in a few seconds. I already took the rook out." He added and climbed on his bed, not caring as the sheets became wet from the water dripping off of him.

_"Please… DO SOMETHING!"_ Merlin roared in an almost dragonian tone, and reality just slapped the king in the face once he sat at a different angle.

_So that's what it is.._ he realized what effect the ginger root had on his manservant, and how a punishment backfired. The young man was more aroused then Arthur has ever seen him to be, and what he was begging for was in fact release.

"Oh.. I see it now.." he said with an devilish grin and he settled next to the dark-haired man, then with one grip he rolled the servant over towards him, and Merlin ended up with his back on the king's lap.

"So. Merlin," the king said with a smug expression, and gripped his sub's erect manhood firmly at the base. "Have you learnt your lesson?"

"Y-yes.. S-Sire..eehh…hhh…." There were tears again. He was begging so much it didn't even need words.

_Once up, once down. Stop._

_"_And will you.."

_Once up, once down. Stop._

"..pay more attention.."

_Once up, once down. Stop._

"..to your chores from now on?"

_Once up, once down. Stop._

"Plea.." Merlin started but the king took his hand off of him as warning, lifting his palm for him to see. _Nono.._

"Yes! YES! Gods..Yes, I w-will! _Sire!_" he spat; gritting his teeth as a shiver shook his body. Arthur couldn't help it. It was too much fun to tease the younger man, but he gripped him firmly once again; satisfied by the groan his touch provoked though those full lips.

"So, what have you learnt from this, _Mer_lin?"

_Once up, once down. Stop._

"T-that ..the king l-likes his b-bathwattther hot…. _HOT_…" Talking really seemed difficult for the poor servant.

_Once up, once down. Stop._

"Very good." Arthur nodded and sped up just a little, feeling the man writhing under his grasp.

"So I should expect.."

_Up and down; up and down; the king's hand slid._

_"._.to have proper, heated baths from now on?"

_Up and down; up and down; the king's grip held him._

"Ey Merlin?"

_Up and down; up and down; firmly.._

"Y-YES! _Yes, S-SIRE!.."_ the manservant whimpered, and he was such a pretty sight with his heaving breaths and the rise and fall of his chest; his ocean blue eyes glistening and begging; pupils wide and his whole being screaming aroused – the blonde man felt so lost in the sight, he only got roused from his daze when Merlin spoke again.. well rather whimpered.

_"P-please… I..I beg y-you…"_ he implored the king.

Right. Arthur came back to reality. He needed permission. He was trained to do so. Arthur was in control of him. Arthur was in control of his _everything._

_Up and down; up and down; the king held his whole being in his hand._

He cradled Merlin's head, which lay on his right thigh; running his fingers though the dark locks and fondling his manservant's clammy cheek, as the warlock's eyes glared at him with painful anticipation.

"Cum for me.." he said in a tone both soft and commanding, and it was all the servant needed. A white volcano erupted and Merlin made such a sound, Arthur feared he was calling Kilgharrah on them all, so he clapped his palm over the manservant's mouth and held him as he shook and rode out the hot waves of pleasure.

"Good boy.." he whispered, and pressed a gentle kiss on the panting servant's forehead; and held him more as he slowly recovered.

.

From that moment on, for some reason, King Arthur's bathwater was either too hot or too cold, and the blonde could have sworn Merlin was doing it on purpose. Of course, that didn't stop him from giving the manservant his _punishment_..

He never does as he's told, does he?

**.*.**

* * *

**o.o... ?**


End file.
